Decorative tiles are widely used as wall coverings in both residential and commercial applications, owing at least in part to their versatility, availability in nearly unlimited colors and designs, and durability. Such decorative tiles can be formed from ceramic, marble, granite, quartz, natural stone, porcelain, wood, glass, a variety of metals or polymers, and the like.
When decorative tiles are installed, they are generally laid side-by-side on the intended mounting surface. The tiles are typically affixed directly to the intended mounting surface using one or more of a number of fixatives, including organic adhesives, cementitious thin-sets, mechanical fasteners (e.g., nails, screws, hook-and-loop fasteners, or the like), or the like. The choice of fixative will depend on the composition of the tile and the surface to which it will be mounted. Finally, a cementitious grout material is normally inserted into the joints between adjacent tiles in order to obtain the finished appearance.
The installation process can be quite labor intensive. For example, with wall tiles, installation often requires several days to affix, place, and grout the tiles, including the requisite time to allow the fixative and grout to cure or set.
In recent years, manufacturers have attempted to produce so-called do-it-yourself tile systems that are intended to be easier to install. The goal of such systems is to eliminate the need for skilled labor to correctly and attractively install the tile and finish it with grouting material and/or minimize the amount of time required for the fixative to cure or set. These do-it-yourself designs are mostly aimed toward flooring installations as they generally rely on a combination of the force of gravity, some level of interlocking between adjacent tiles, and/or the dispensing of some type of adhesive during installation to keep the tile in place. In contrast, for wall applications, the tile should be securely fixed to the wall surface to counter the force of gravity. As a result, the do-it-yourself designs are generally not appropriate for installation on walls. In addition, if it is desirable for the installed tiles to be easily removable without causing damage to the tiles or the wall, then normal fixatives for securing the tiles to walls (e.g., adhesives, mastics, cements, and the like) will not be suitable.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved wall tile systems. It is to the provision of such systems, and the associated methods of manufacture and use that the various embodiments of the present invention are directed.